


The Dragon’s Promise

by Anheru



Series: The revelations of a reborn dragon [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anheru/pseuds/Anheru
Summary: “There are better places to take a nap than the ground, you know. Give me your hand.”~~AU in which Chrom and Robin are gay and Robin has a twin sister named Robyn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tea, you helped in my first day of writing. This AU is... hard to grasp, but nowhere near as difficult as any fire emblem game other than heroes and warriors!

  * Something isn’t right here.



A person lay still in a field, asleep. Their coat appeared as Plegian, black and gold with eyes on the sides of the arms, certainly unlike Ylisse clothing.

His many layers of clothing covered his frailness, the hood of the coat covering his pale skin and white hair. He has Plegian clothing, yet is pale, unlike the stereotype Plegian person that they were all taught at a young age. His pale, boney right hand had a Grimleal mark.

Birds would gather around them quickly fly away, almost as if they sensed something.

“Chrom, why are all the birds flying around like they’re panicking or something?” Lissa asked, with a small bounce in her step as her right twintail smacked him in the neck.

“I don’t know, and it’s not the time of year for migration, so… let’s check it out?” Before Lissa or Frederick could get a word in, Chrom started making his way to the direction the birds flew away from.

“Milord, this may not be a good idea- It could be dangerous-“

“Frederick, you know as well as I do that he’s Chrom and won’t care. Right, older brother?” Chrom nodded to her statement and started to speedwalk.

For a second, he couldn’t see anything weird about it. It was just a field, but then he noticed a figure in the field. He moved forward and saw a man, asleep. Plegian clothing, pale skin.

He moved towards him, Lissa and Frederick behind.

“Chrom, we have to do something…”

“What do you propose we do?”

“I don’t know…!”

The man’s eyes opened, revealing what was a mix of dark brown and crimson.

“I see you’re awake now.” Chrom said, getting… closer.

“There are better places to take a nap than the ground, you know. Give me your hand.” He said, helping the stranger to his feet as soon as the stranger’s hand began any slight movement at all.

The stranger’s hood fell off, revealing fluffy, white hair. He didn’t look like he was Plegian, but he has their robes. Interesting…

“Milord, he could be dangerous! He’s… a Plegian…”

“Frederick, he’s pale and has white hair. Just because he has their clothes means he’s like them. He actually looks really different from them. Anyways, what’s your name?”

“My name…? Oh, yes, Robin… Thanks for helping me, Chrom.”

Frederick looked towards Robin, a look of annoyance. “How did you know the exalts name?”

“Huh…? I don’t know…”

“Well, disregarding that, how did you get here, and where are you from?”

“I… Don’t know.”

“So you’re an amnesiac in Plegian clothing that somehow remembers the exalt’s name?! Milord, I fear this man seems very suspicious, this could very well be a plot for an assassination. Man so called ‘Robin’, please empty your pockets.”

He did as told, but all that was found was some grass from the field.

Frederick was still wary, but Chrom and Lissa decides to take him back with them. They showed him around, before some rustling in some bushes was heard by Robin. There was a tome nearby, and as if on instinct, he opened it. The Grimleal mark on his hand grew purple and orange, then he stopped. Chrom and another dragon were near. Obviously Chrom, but… who else?

Robin went into the bush to find…

...his little sister, hiding in there.

“Robyn?”

“Oh, hi Robin…”

“Why are you in a bush…?”

“I just woke up here, I dunno…”

“Sounds like what happened to me. I don’t remember much either, all I remember is Chrom and ourselves.”

“Interesting… I don’t remember much either, just a girl named Sumia and ourselves.”

Robin helped Robyn up and they went to Chrom. Chrom helped the two, and soon dinner had come around. The sibling’s matched. Hair? White. Robin had fluffy hair, while Robyn had neater hair, twintails as well. Outfit? Matching, other than the height and chest differences. But that didn’t matter. They were most certainly twins.

“You two should introduce yourselves.”

“Huh? Oh yes, Robyn-“

Robyn was already talking with everyone else in the room. A Pegasus knight started to walk towards their small group, interested in the newcomers.

“A-ah? Chrom, Who are they…?”

“They’re our newcomers, guests. Robin, Robyn, this is Sumia. She’s a Pegasus knight, and one of our best.”

Robin looked at Robyn, and they shared that look of “OH GOD, ITS HER????”

Robin’s body felt like it would explode on contact, Grima’s power was too much for him alone. His sister knew he had Grima’s power all these years before. But now? They barely remember anything. All Robin knows is that it’s painful and he doesn’t want to be a burden, so he tries to hide it.

But Robyn knew.  
No one else did though.

Robin was a very good liar.

Robyn shook Sumia’s hand, feeling a small jolt at the contact. Robin on the other hand seemed to be fine with the physical contact from Chrom, which were small. Occasional hair ruffle, head pat, pat on the back. They looked like they knew each other forever, yet they only met mere hours ago. But is that bad? Her brother never liked people in the past, so this made her happy.

“Chrom, I forgot to tell you something…”

“Yes, Robin?”

“Earlier, before finding my sister, I did something. There was a table with a tome near it while we were all walking. I heard a noise, and I… picked it up. It glowed. So… I might know magic…?”

Robyn appeared from nowhere to support his claim. “I thought he would have shot an arcfire at me, he was so ‘scary’!”

“I’m sorry you fell asleep in a bush and lost your memories!”

“Says the one who fell asleep in a field with a bunch of birds! Were they robins?!”

They laughed it all of, but Chrom was still curious.

“Maybe I’ll let you train with a tome, see what happens.”

Robin and Robyn looked at him, deadpan serious.

“You’re not kidding?”

“I swear it, Robin. I’m as serious as I can be right now.”

“Thank you, Prince Chrom.”

“Chrom is fine…”

“But-“

“No. Chrom.”

“...Ok, Chrom.”


	2. Discontinued

sorry. Fic wont be continued


End file.
